


Grateful for Miracles

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Because hak is super and has to be slightly inhuman, Gen, thoughts, very short, yona thinks about hak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona thinks about Hak.<br/>Awful title.<br/>Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful for Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could consider this a prequel of sorts to "Storytime" if you want to.  
> I'm not terribly satisfied with the ending, but I can't think of any other way to end it so...

She knew that people called him a monster, just as they did the four dragons.

But Hak wasn’t a monster.

He was a protector.

It was in his blood, in his very soul.

And yes, she had seen him do the impossible.

The way that he moved and fought was intense, but also graceful and frankly mesmerizing.

She was hesitant to admit (aloud) that the word that came to mind was “beautiful.”

But there was something special and mystifying about Hak’s abilities. He had a way with his hsu quandao, a way of sweeping people away and evading (most) attacks.

She had seen him fall from that cliff, had panicked when she’d realized he was likely gone.

And then he had been there, clinging to the edge of the cliff as tightly as he could.

That shouldn’t have happened, and she knew it.

He should have fallen to his death, but instead he had somehow, miraculously, made it back to that cliff.

Her father had often joked that Hiryuu Castle would fly away if Hak and Mundok continued bickering the way they always did, and now she knew why.

Hak was different, perhaps more like her dragons than he’d care to admit—and she was grateful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I watch "Roar"/"The Crimson Hair" I think about the editing of the cliff scene. Hak falls so far backward he shouldn't be able to reach the cliff again to catch himself. And yet, he does. He's magic or something, I have head-canon-ed. I wanted a way for Yona to consider it, too.


End file.
